


Midnight Decision

by lightningklass



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, friends to lover, my english sucks here sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningklass/pseuds/lightningklass
Summary: Eric called almost midnight. Hyunjoon was about to scold him for disturbing his sleep, but he ran as fast as he can when he knew something was off with Eric.





	Midnight Decision

**Author's Note:**

> A masterpiece created by my HwallRic heart.

It was late at night. Hyunjoon was already in his pajamas and on his bed. Tired of the very long day he spent studying at school. He closed his eyes as he expected to immediately fall into a deep sleep. Instead, his eyes shut open again as he heard his phone rang his favorite song of BTS.

He groaned, not because of the song. Just who called at the time people was going to rest after a hard day? Hyunjoon looked at the name of the caller.

_Eric_

He should have known it. And he knew he should have turned off his phone before he went to bed because once Eric started talking on the phone, he won't stop at least until the next hour. But Hyunjoon couldn't just ignore the call as well, or Eric won't stop nagging at him the whole next day.

So he picked up.

"What is it, Eric?" Hyunjoon asked with an annoyed tone, hoping to just make Eric felt bad for calling almost midnight. But he knew it won't do any justice.

"Hyunjoon!" Eric exclaimed. Lucky for Hyunjoon, he prepared the phone a few inches away from his ears to save himself from being deaf. "Thank God, you picked up my call! I thought you were asleep already!"

"Stop yelling, and what?" Hyunjoon laid on the bed as he waited for Eric to tell him what he needs. He could hear his best friend chuckled over the phone. He sighed and closed his eyes, "Hurry up, Eric. I'm tired of the day and want to go to sleep."

"Sorry. I just want to say goodnight to my best friend, I guess?"

Hyunjoon opened his eyes again, glaring deathly at the ceiling as if it was Eric.

"Seriously, Eric?" This time he clearly heard Eric's hesitate laughed, he frowned. "I'm hanging up now."

"Wait! Please, don't!" Hyunjoon wasn't actually going to hang up. "I... Actually want to talk to you right now. Can we meet?"

"Eric, it's almost 12."

"I know!" Eric exclaimed. Hyunjoon frowned as he noticed Eric's voice tone sounded different from before. It wasn't as cheerful as it was a few moments ago. It sounds a bit... Teary? "I know it's midnight, and you must be tired because of school. But... I really need someone to talk to right now. And you're the only one in my mind."

Hyunjoon didn't immediately answer. He already knew what Eric was going to tell him. Must be something related to his big-ass crush on a boy who already had a boyfriend. His one-sided love. Lee Juyeon. Just thinking of that name has irritated Hyunjoon's mind so badly.

"I'll be at the park near your house in 5 mins."

 

* * *

 

It was the beginning of their high school life. The entrance ceremony was held and that was the time Eric fell for Juyeon when the elder was introducing the basketball club activities. The exact same time when Hyunjoon fell for the other person, Hyunjae. Hyunjae and Juyeon were best friends. They're as close of a best friend as Hyunjoon and Eric.

When Hyunjoon and Eric told each other about their crushes on the two upperclassmen, they decided to help each other on getting to know them better. Long story short, they joined the basketball team and finally got the chance to become close with Juyeon and Hyunjae.

There was when they start to help each other. Whenever Hyunjoon was with Juyeon the younger would talk about Eric, and Eric would do the same whenever he was with Hyunjae. The elder boys didn't seem to hate it. They were more likely to get to know the youngers better. Hyunjoon and Eric almost thought they would finally get their men.

Almost.

It was a year and 2 months Hyunjoon and Eric become close friends with the two aces of the basketball team, Hyunjoon started to notice something about the elders' friendship. It wasn't weird to see how close Juyeon and Hyunjae together, right? They're best friends just like him and Eric. They walked to school together, study, ate lunch, and play basketball together. They laughed at each other's jokes. Holding hands while walking home together.

No, wait. That's definitely not right.

It was... Not something best friends usually do together. The holding hands part. Even he and Eric never hold hands when they were outside. People judge, you know. And that was where Hyunjoon knew something was not normal between the two. Hyunjoon doubted Eric noticed the romantic tension between them. Hyunjoon hoped Eric would not notice, because it hurts. Hyunjoon knew it hurts to see the one you like was happier being with someone else, and he didn't want Eric to feel that way.

But every secret always had its ending, doesn't it?

The rumor finally spread among the students, saying that the two aces of the basketball team were caught being all intimate in the locker room after a practice session, which ended up making everyone think they were dating. And both men didn't deny it. They confirmed the rumor was true and it was right that they've become official for a week. Hyunjoon has expected this since he'd been suspicious. He did not cry. He did not feel that hurt.

But Eric.

Eric cried the whole two days to the point he skipped classes and locked himself in his room. Hyunjoon went to his house after school and was asked by Mrs. Sohn to help her getting Eric out from his room. Eric didn't let his mother come in. But he let Hyunjoon in since he could burst out about the pain he felt after knowing everything. Hyunjoon hugged him, and they cried together. Hyunjoon did feel hurt, but it hurt more to see his best friend cried this hard.

That moment, Eric told Hyunjoon that he won't stop loving Juyeon. While Hyunjoon himself decided that he would forget about his feeling toward Hyunjae. And he promised to be there for Eric whenever the younger is sad.

 

* * *

 

Like this time. Hyunjoon would run to Eric, even though the younger didn't mention anything about him being sad.

Hyunjoon arrived at the park near Eric's house. He looked around the dimmed park to find a certain someone sitting on a bench under the only street lamp in his surrounding. Hyunjoon stood there for a few seconds. He was staring at his best friend sitting alone, looking down at his swaying feet. The older knew when he comes over there, the younger would hide everything from him. He would throw aside his sadness and put on his default expression which is smiling so brightly Hyunjoon couldn't even take his eyes off it. But no, Hyunjoon would still find out if there was something bothering Eric.

Hyunjoon sighed and decided to walk towards where Eric was waiting for him.

"Hey."

Eric lifted his head, and as Hyunjoon had expected, Eric smiled at him, "Hi!"

Hyunjoon then sat next to Eric.

"Sorry for making you come here in the middle of the night," Eric said.

"It's okay."

There was silence between the two. Hyunjoon was waiting for Eric to speak as he remembered Eric was the one who wanted to talk to him. But as he waited, Eric didn't seem to want to start talking.

"So," So Hyunjoon decided to talk first, "What do you want to talk with me about?"

Hyunjoon frowned as he felt Eric flinched next to him. Did he not expect Hyunjoon to ask such a question? Hyunjoon waited again until Eric finally spoke.

"Joon. Should I give up?"

Hyunjoon wasn't going to ask back. He knew what the younger was referring about giving up on. And yes, Hyunjoon definitely wanted to say yes. But he really didn't want to see his best friend giving up. Eric had never given up on anything he does. He'd always been so full of passion in doing anything and would always do it even though he couldn't do it. Even if he ended up failing, Eric had nothing to regret, "Because I at least tried," he said.

But Hyunjoon knew 2 years of having a crush on someone and 3 months of having seen your crush being all lovey-dovey with their boyfriend wasn't something so fun even if you did it with passion, was it? It hurts instead, doesn't it?

"Do you want to?" That was all he could ask Eric.

Eric seemed a bit flustered by the question. He wanted to give up, but he didn't want to as well. He still loves Juyeon.

"I... Don't know. That's why I asked you." Hyunjoon just nodded.

"I think it is better for you to move on," Hyunjoon said, staring at Eric who was staring back at him. Hyunjoon smiled slightly like he knew what Eric's gaze meant. "Yes. Move on like I did."

Eric looked down again, "How did you do it? I mean, you moved on pretty fast. I remember we fell for them at the same time."

"To be honest, I moved on a month before the rumor even existed. I've always had a feeling about their actual relationship since then. So I tried to move on as fast as I could to prevent being hurt." Hyunjoon explained as he held back his tears. It still hurts to think about it actually. But Hyunjoon could just ignore it.

"You- you knew? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let them hurt me?" Eric's voice was shaking, causing Hyunjoon panic and quickly turned to face his best friend.

"No, please don't cry, Eric. I can explain," Hyunjoon grab on Eric's shoulders, staring deep into the teary eyes. "I... I'm sorry. I knew I should have told you. But seeing you being so happy whenever you talk about your crush toward Juyeon hyung, I couldn't do anything. You know that I would never stop you for trying on doing anything you want, right? In this case, I wouldn't stop you from chasing your love."

"But now that it is impossible for me to get him,"

"You have to move on. It's the best for you." Eric slowly lifted his head again and saw Hyunjoon still smiling.

Eric thought he really had the bestest friend ever. He wouldn't know what will happen if he hadn't met Hyunjoon when they were little. He might have always been the last rank student in school because Eric is the laziest to study. But Hyunjoon was always there to make him study, teaching him so many things that Eric couldn't understand without someone explaining to him directly. Eric might have been a bad boy because of his family state. It's not that he is a broken-home kid. It's just that Mr. and Mrs. Sohn were barely at home. They were always busy working so Eric always felt lonely. But there was always Hyunjoon to take him to play outside.

By all those thoughts, Eric moved to hug his best friend. Hyunjoon was taken aback. He never expected Eric to hug him in this state. They usually hug when there is something good happen to both or one of them. When Eric hugged him like this, Hyunjoon felt special.

"Eric?"

"Will you help me, Joon? Help me forget about him."

Hyunjoon could feel the hoodie he wore soaked with Eric's tears.

"I will," Hyunjoon said gently, sneaking his arms around the smaller body in the same way. "You just need to trust me."

Hyunjoon felt Eric chuckled. Seconds later, Eric parted his body from Hyunjoon. The older stare at his laughing face.

"Why wouldn't I trust you? You're my best friend." Eric smiled, there were no tears on his face anymore.

Hyunjoon just kept staring. Best friend? Yeah, they're best friend. What made Hyunjoon think that he is special? Eric still likes Juyeon anyway. He hadn't moved on yet. That made Hyunjoon wander. What should he do to help Eric move on? If there is nothing to distract him from the sight of Juyeon whom they will meet every day at school, Hyunjoon didn't think it would work.

"Best friend, huh?" Hyunjoon scoffed.

This caused Eric to stop laughing and stared at the taller boy, confused. "Aren't we?" He asked.

"We are. But maybe being best friend wouldn't do anything if you really want to move on from him."

Eric frowned, he didn't get what Hyunjoon meant, "I don't get it, Joon."

Hyunjoon stared at Eric. He wanted to laugh seeing Eric's confused face. He was so cute.

"Why don't we date?"

There was silence for a while. Eric was processing what that question was about. When it came into his mind, Eric widened his eyes.

"What the heck, Joon?! Are you sick??" Hyunjoon actually didn't expect this kind of reaction by Eric. "Let me see your eyes." Eric stares at Hyunjoon's eyes. "No, you're okay. Wait, are you drunk? High? No, we're still minors, why would you drink?"

Hyunjoon rolled his eyes. He was cute but ridiculous. He then grabbed both Eric's hands and pulled him closer, making Eric stop blabbering any more none sense. Eric was stoned by how close both of them were and by the way Hyunjoon stared at him. Sharp but gentle. Eric could feel heat rose on his face.

"Listen, Eric. I'm not sick, not drunk, and of course not high." Hyunjoon said in the way to make Eric felt a bit scared. He always does that whenever Eric wouldn't stop talking. Hyunjoon then sighed and change the way he spoke, "You know, you need something to distract you from him if you really want to move on, or nothing will change."

"D- does it really work?"

Hyunjoon nodded. "It does. It does work for me."

Eric frown. "You... Had someone to distract you from Hyunjae hyung?" Hyunjoon just nodded. "Wh- who is it?"

_Did Eric just see a smirk on Hyunjoon's face? Did he just give Eric a smirk?_

"It's you."

Eric was about to laugh it off and act as if he knew it was a joke. But Hyunjoon pulled him once again, closing the gap between them and put his lips on Eric's plump ones. Eric couldn't think of anything anymore. He never expected his best friend to ever kiss him, and to have feelings for him? No, Eric still thinks it was a joke. That Hyunjoon was just making fun of him. But the kiss. The kiss felt so sincere. Eric knew by the way Hyunjoon moved his lips on him. This wasn't a joke.

Not getting any reaction by the younger, Hyunjoon took it as a rejection. So it really was impossible to steal Eric's heart from that guy. Hyunjoon sighed and then pulled away. He saw Eric was still stoned, not even let his eyes blink.

"I'm sorry. Let's just go home. Good night, Eric." Hyunjoon patted Eric's head gently before getting up from his seat. But before he took a step forward, he felt something tugged on the hem of his jacket. He turned around and saw Eric lowered his head. "Eric?"

"If... If it really works for you, then let's try."

"It's okay, Eric. You don't need to force yourself-"

"You promised to help me, didn't you?" Eric then was standing next to Hyunjoon.

"Yes, but we can find another way if you don't want to-"

"No. I'm okay with this one," Eric said, then slightly tip-toeing to reach the taller's cheek and gave it a peck. "Good night, Joonie."

Hyunjoon didn't move as he watched Eric ran out from the park. He still couldn't believe he just received a kiss on his cheek by his best friend whom he had a crush on for a few months. But he smiled, knowing that he soon will have Eric's, entire heart.

 

* * *

 

 **Eric 💕**  
Have you arrived at home?

 **Joonie 💕**  
Yes, just a few mins ago

 **Eric 💕**    
Good   
Now sleep well! Sorry, to disturb you earlier

 **Joonie 💕**  
It's okay. If you didn't disturb me, we wouldn't be doing this rn

 **Eric 💕**  
True  
Now go to sleep! We have school tomorrow.   
Good night ❤

 **Joonie 💕**  
Good night ❤

That night, Hyunjoon fell asleep with a smile on his face. Knowing he would be able to show off to his old crush that he could also be happy with the one he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Yes, my English still sucks u,u


End file.
